My Love
by poetic love
Summary: Rei gives his feeling for Kira out by song. With an Appearance by: Baby Rai! One shot song fic. T to be safe


P.L: hey everyone! Poetic love is here with a nice fluffy story. And it's with one of my most loved of couples Kira/Rei from Mars! Expect more from them because they're so Kawaii!

Rei: I don't believe it.

P.L: what that I'm so smart? I could do the most unknown things in life? That I'm awesome?

Rei: no

P.L: what?

Rei: that you could write a real fluffy story.

P.L: (gawks) O.O are you serious?

Rei: yeah most definitely!

Kira: Rei… you shouldn't mock the person who's doing a story. Especially about us.

Rei looks over to P.L

Rei: you're the one? Who writing the story? (laughs nervously)

P.L: (menacing look with a flame background) Yes… I wonder how Kira would like to be a Widow?

Rei: you Wouldn't dare!

P.L: Wouldn't? I'm P.L, b!+c- !!

Kira: please don't Love-san. I want Rei to be here… With me.

P.L: okay. For you Kira-chan, I'll leave him alone. But anyway, I'll get on with the story.

Rei: thanks babe.

Kira: eep! (ducks in his arms)

P.L: (smiles and shakes head) too much like Hinata for her own good. Any way on to the Fic!

I don't own Mars, Hey There Delilah or River Lullaby. That songs by Amy Grant for the Prince of Egypt soundtrack. That movie made me cry. Seriously. I know a little girl like 7 or 8 years old, and she was singing it for a talent show, I nearly died. Her voice was really powerful. Anyway…

Kira was watching Rei in his sleep again. They were married for a while now, 5 years and she was never happier. She sighed and snuggled up to his chin. Rei opened his eyes.

"were you doing it again?" he asked hugging her closer.

"umm."

" don't you get tired of doing that?" he said raising an eyebrow even though she couldn't see it.

"don't you get tired of that?" she said to him, kissing his chest and scooting back to see his handsome face more closely.

"doing what?" he whispered against her ear, kissing the soft lob, savoring the way she moaned quietly.

(Rei: see! I told you! Can't go one Fic without a piece of action! HA!)

" No, Rei, we can't. he might hear us, and that is not what I want to explain what's going on." Kira said moving away from the tempting lips, watching them form into a pout.

(P.L: no offense to all the guys… but can you say 'blue balls'? Rei: I so don't pout. P.L: yeah, you sulk)

"fine, I won't today." He mumbled sourly, but perking up from the kiss he got for his answer.

Kira smiled as she looked at HER husband. She knew she probably didn't deserve him, like so many others said earlier when they had first met. He the bad boy who liked to ride, she the quiet girl who loved to paint. She often wondered herself what was so special about herself that was so enticing to Rei. She thought of a way to word it to him and nearly cried at the thought.

"Rei…" she said facing the wall on her side of the bed.

"yeah?" he answered, spooning behind her, instantly smelling her strawberry and cream shampoo.

"why me?" she whispered.

"wha?"

"why did you want me?" she said looking at the foot of their bed.

"are you serious?" he said skeptically

Kira nodded and looked at him when he sighed.

"I thought I explained that to you during the honeymoon." He said looking at her worriedly. He chuckled at her instant blush.

" you were… much more frisky then." She said giggling.

"oh? So now I'm not? Maybe I should remind you how frisky I can be." He waggled his eyebrows at her and pinched her backside making her jump in his arms.

"no, no! I'll be good! It's just that, that one thought comes back to me because I feel that, I tied you down to early, or something. And that song just, well" she said getting a far off look in her eye.

"do you want me to sing it to you again?" he asked pulling her hand up to his mouth, kissing each finger.

"would you?"

"for you, anything." He said kissing her forehead.

Kira gave him a big smile and snuggled in his arms as he started to sing.

"_Hey there Delilah,  
What's it like in __New York City__?  
I'm a thousand mile away,  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do.  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you.  
I swear it's true. _

_Hey there Delilah,  
Don't you worry about the distance,  
I'm right there if you get lonely,  
Give this song another listen.  
Close your eyes.  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise,  
I'm by your side._

_Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me. _

_Hey there Delilah,  
I know times are getting hard,  
But just believe me girl some day  
I'll pay the bills with this guitar,  
We'll have it good.  
We'll have the life we knew we would,  
My word is good. _

_Hey there Delilah,  
I've got so much left to say,  
If every simple song I wrote to you,  
Would take your breath away,  
I'd write it all.  
Even more in love with me you'd fall;  
We'd have it all._

_Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me."_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far,  
But they've got planes and trains and cars,  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way.  
Our friends would all make fun of us,  
And we'll just laugh along because,  
We know that none of them have felt this way._

_  
Delilah I can promise you,  
That by the time that we get through,  
The world will never ever be the same,  
And you're to blame. _

_Hey there Delilah you be good,  
And don't you miss me,  
Two more years and you'll be done with school,  
And I'll be making history,  
Like I do.  
You'll know it's all because of you.  
We can do whatever we want to,  
This one's for you. _

_Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me. _

_Ohhh."_

Kira Sighed as Rei finished that song.

"where did you ever hear that song anyway."

"when I was in my room in the church, for our wedding. I looked everywhere for that song and when I really thought about it, it reminded me of our old predicament. I love you, Kira." He said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too, Rei." She said settling down.

"Mommy…Daddy/?" a small sleepy voice called from the end of the bed. They looked down to see their 4 year old son Rai, sleepily rubbing his eye with one hand, and a teddy in the other, given to him by his grandmother.

"Rai? Weren't you sleeping?" Rei said, motioning his son to his side so he can pick him up and place him in the middle of them.

"I was but I heard someone singing, so I couldn't sleep so can I sleep with you and mommy?" the cute little blond yawned and blinked his wide eyes, hoping to persuade them.

"sure baby." Kira said hugging her son and tapping his nose, making him wrinkle it slightly.

"mommy, can you sing me that song grandma used to sing to you when you were a little girl?" Rai said laying next to his moms warm chest. (Kira: … Rei: she's out cold)

Kira blinked and watched as Rei eyebrow shot up. His grin nearly split his face in two as he urged her with his eyes, waiting for her to sing.

"Okay Rai. But remember, you have to rock with me okay?" she said sitting up and putting her toddler in her arms. She opened her mouth to sing loudly, but softly as to not break the mood.

"_Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And Ill be with you when you dream_

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too 

_  
Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And Ill be with you when you dream _

_Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too _

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And Ill be with you when you dream _

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And Ill be with you when you dream _

_Ill be with you … when you dream"_

Kira smiled at her snoozing son. She placed him next to her as she lay down her self.

"now where did that voice come from?" asked Rei

"it always been there, you just never heard it." She said kissing him good night.

They both laid down in time to hear Rai's Comment.

"Mommy sounds better than Daddy" he said in his sleep, causing both parent to sweat drop in bed.

P.L: well… that was funny

Rei: little Brat.

P.L: your little brat.

Rei: damn you!

Alucard: Ah I tried, I can't do it, no matter how many times I bite her.

P.L: I have immunity, so HA!

Rei: aww sh..

Kira: impressionable child in the room!

Rei: shimmy jimmy!

P.L: . very random

Kira: I know.

Rai: mommy's voice is better than daddy's!

Both P.L and Kira: we know baby we know.


End file.
